td_forevers_our_total_dramafandomcom-20200214-history
Brian
Brian Brian Pillman Jr. was a competitor and antagonist in OTDI, as a member of the Killer Bass. He later returned as a cast member in OTDA as a member of the Killer Grips. Personality/Life Story A former mental patient since he was 10 years old, Brian entered Total Drama with the mindset of playing the game his own way and shoving aside anyone and everyone in his path. His first words to Chris were about his spontaneity, and indeed his more unhinged side that controls him would be revealed during the competition. Having never been used to acting friendly to anyone, he did his best to not appear suspicious in his quest, that ended up unsuccessful in the end. After noticing Julie had seen his acts in Who Can You Trust? Brian threw the challenge and attempted to blackmail Cody into framing Julie for robbing Sardonyx's belongings. However, Cody denied his advances, leading to his elimination. Brian would reveal Jade's affections to Cody as a result, kicking off a chain of events that would also eliminate Cody. As a child, Brian never felt truly loved thanks to his issues deeply taking a toll on his own family, and so, had a hard time dealing with love at first sight, falling for Viana, who he dubbed Snowflakes. Viana's nature gelled with Brian's personality strangely well, with Brian defending her at every cost before his demise. After Viana's own elimination, the two became a couple. With Viana's kindhearted personality, Brian was able to control himself and for a brief while buried the hatchet with Cody. However, things would go wrong shortly there-after when Brian was run over by a train and forced to drop out of TDA. From there, all the progress he made regarding his personality was lost, dumping Viana and returning to a life of insanity and unstable nature. This time taking it up to extreme lengths that made no one take him seriously. His nature grew so chaotic, he transformed into a pop singer named Brihanna. Thankfully, his sister Alexis managed to get him into therapy before his mental state could worsen any further. His life would go through several ups and downs from there, for a time dating a girl named Olivia and having a job with Burger King. An incident with a customer however cost him his job, and to make matters worse his family estate went bankrupt. He went into a severe downward spiral, losing his girlfriend and taking up a smoking addiction. This would last until the Gemmie awards ceremony in which Alexis had to drag his brother over. There, he and Viana would reunite after many years apart and not only would they make up, Viana declared she would reunite the couple and have him live with her in her house until he was financially able to stay on his feet. For a time, this proved fruitful as the three seemed happy together. At least until (spoilers we cannot go over at this time). When Viana caught Brian and Olivia making out in her bed, she threw Brian out of the house and dumped him for good. For weeks afterward, Brian and Olivia would haunt Viana's phone sending both threatening messages and passive aggressive pleas to be forgiven. This would continue until she filed for a restraining order from the entire Pillman family, wanting nothing more to do with any of them. In recent months, Brian seems to have stopped caring about life and seems more willing to care about the bottom line. But in actuality, he is hanging by a thread. His last hope for sanity being his sister Alexis, and even he was starting to lose her with her newfound friendship with Chloe. Desperate to regain his sister and noticing her change of personality, he planned to one day break their friendship up by any means necessary. With Chloe becoming more entitled and snobby even for Alexis's standards, Brian saw this as his chance to make a move and he (more spoilers we won't be going over right now). So he booked the two to go to the Aftermath Studio of Back in Action, unfortunately for them, tickets were all sold out. So they waited until Chloe got out of the studio. With Brian's plan a complete success and his bond with his sister closer than ever, it appears at long last, he is at peace with himself... Or is he? Our Total Drama Island Coming Soon. Trivia * Brian is based on real-life professional wrestler Brian Pillman, and his Loose Cannon gimmick that he portrayed from 1995 until his tragic death in October 5th, 1997. * He is the only contestant to kill thus far, having thrown a wooden stick through a bear's head offscreen in Up the Creek Category:Characters Category:OTDI-OTDWT Characters Category:Killer Bass Category:Killer Grips